1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid transporter which transports a small quantity of fluid at low speed.
2. Related Art
A peristaltic pump is known as a device for transporting liquid at low speed. Examples of the peristaltic pump involve a type which delivers liquid by pressing an elastic tube as a fluid delivery channel from the upstream side to the downstream side using a plurality of fingers (for example, see JP-T-2001-515557).
Another example of the peristaltic pump transports liquid by pressing a tube from the upstream side to the downstream side using a plurality of rollers attached to a rotor (for example, see JP-A-2-280763).
These types of pumps are called tube pumps in view of the structure which transports liquid by pressing the elastic tube.
According to the tube pumps disclosed in JP-T-2001-515557 and JP-A-2-280763 each of which delivers liquid by pressing the tube, variations in the inside diameter of the tube in manufacture directly affects the accuracy of the delivery amount of liquid when a small amount of the liquid is transported. However, sufficient accuracy of the inside diameter of the elastic tube in these tube pumps is difficult to be secured.